1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a graphic assembly and, particularly, to a rotatable graphic assembly that can accommodate varying orientations.
2. Description of Related Art
It is not uncommon, in order to save space or for other purposes, to re-orient a desktop computer or a similar device from a vertical configuration to a horizontal configuration. As such, a graphic, such as a maker's logo, displayed on the exterior of the computer is also changed to an unfavorable orientation.
Therefore, a rotatable graphic assembly to overcome the described limitations is desirable.